The Great Escape
by Ceraviel
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu, kun tapaus menee BAUn kannalta pahasti pieleen? Songfic P!nkin kappaleesta The Great Escape. Moreid slash.


Disclaimer: En omista mitään, minkä voit yhdistää Criminal Mindsiin. Kappale kuuluu P!nkille, en siis omista sitäkään.

_I can understand how the edges are rough and they cut you like the tiniest slivers of glass._

FBI:n maasturi kaahasi syrjäisen talon pihaan. Luotiliiveillä varustetut tri. Spencer Reid ja agentti Derek Morgan nousivat autosta. He katselivat ympärilleen.

"Missä muut ovat?" Reid hämmästeli ääneen.

"He tulevat varmaan pi-" Morgan aloitti, ennen kuin sisältä kantautuva naisen kirkuna keskeytti hänet.

_And you feel too much and you don't know how long you're gonna last._

Molemmat miehet ottivat aseensa esiin ja lähtivät juoksemaan talolle. Muutaman askeleen otettuaan Morganin puhelin soi. Tumma agentti otti puhelimen käteensä vastatakseen samalla hetkellä kun Reid astui sisälle taloon.

"Hotch, mikä teillä kest-"

"MORGAN! Tulkaa äkkiä pois, se on ansa!"

Samalla hetkellä talo Morganin takana räjähti.

_But everyone you know is trying to smooth it over. Find a way to make the hurt go away. Everyone you know is trying to smooth it over, like you're trying to scream underwater._

"Morgan! Mikä se oli?" Hotch karjui puhelimen toisesta päästä. Mutta Morgan ei kyennyt vastaamaan. Hän vain tuijotti liekkeihin yksi asia mielessään.

_Spencer..._

"Dave, aja lujempaa! Morgan? Vastaa!" Hotcin ääni kuului puhelimesta, mutta tumma agentti ei kiinnittänyt huomiota sanoihin.

_But I won't let you make the great escape. I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place. I'm not gonna lose you 'cause the passion and the pain are gonna keep you alive someday._

Pian toinen maasturi ajoi pihaan perässään kaksi poliisiautoa ja ambulanssi. Hotch, Rossi ja Prentiss syöksyivät yhä liekkeihin tuijottavan Morganin luo.

"Morgan, missä Reid on?" Hotch kysyi lujalla äänellä.

Hitaasti sanat upposivat Morganin turtuneeseen mieleen.

_Reid... Missä... Missä Reid?_

_I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face and you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing._

"SPENCE!" Morgan karjaisi ja syöksyi kohti palavaa taloa.

"Morgan! Pysähdy!" Rossi huusi. Hän ja Hotch lähtivät Morganin perään, kun taas Prentiss katseli taloa pelon levitessä sisällää. Oliko... Oliko Reid TUOLLA...?

_And you've retreated to your silent corner like you decided the fight was over for ya._

Hotch ja Rossi saavuttivat Morganin hädintuskin ajoissa. Kuumuus löi vasten heidän kasvojaan. Vanhemmat agentit nappasivat kumpikin nuoremman käsivarsista kiskoen hänet kauemmas talosta.

"Päästäkää irti! SPENCER!" Morgan huusi ja pyristeli päästäkseen pois miesten otteesta.

"Morgan, lopeta! Tuosta ei ole mitään apua!" Hotch huusi takaisin.

_Everyone you know is trying to smooth it over, find a way to make the hurt go away. Everyone you know is trying to smooth it over, everyone needs a floor they can fall through._

Vaivoin Hotch ja Rossi saivat raahattua Morganin kauemmas talosta Prentissin luo. Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin Morganin poskia, kun hän edelleen yritti päästä poikaystävänsä luo. Paloauto kaarsi pihaan muiden autojen jatkoksi valot vilkkuen ja sireenit huutaen. Palomiehet astuivat ulos autosta ja alkoivat ottaa letkuja esiin. Mutta BAU-yksikön jäsenet tuskin huomasivatkaan sitä. He kaikki tuijottivat liekkeihin synkkinä.

_But I won't let you make the great escape. I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place. I'm not gonna lose you 'cause the passion and the pain are gonna keep you alive someday._

Morgan oli viimein lakannut taistelemasta vastaan. Sen sijaan hän lyyhistyi maahan kyynelten valuessa hiljaa hänen poskillaan.

Hotch rykäisi.

"Meidän... Meidän pitää ilmoittaa JJ:lle ja Garcialle", hän sanoi pala kurkussaan. Rossi nyökkäsi ja kaivoi puhelinta taskustaan, kun Morgan jähmettyi katse liekkeihin naulittuna.

_I'm terrifield of the dark but not if you go with me. And I won't need a pill to make me numb._

Spencer Reid hoiperteli pahasti palaneena pois liekeistä. Hänen vaatteensa olivat palaneet lähes olemattomiin ja hänen ihonsa oli yltä päältä mustan noen ja pahojen palovammojen peittämä.

"SPENCER!" Morgan huusi kovempaa kuin vielä kertaakaan aiemmin sinä päivänä. Hän ponkaisi jaloilleen ja ryntäsi talolle ja tuuppi palomiehet - jotka olivat jo kertyneet Reidin ympärille - pois edestään päästäkseen rakkaansa luo.

_And I wrote the book on running but that chapter of my life will soon be done._

Morgan voihkaisi nähdessään toisen kunnolla.

"De...rek..." Reid ähkäisi köhien ennen kuin horjahti rajusti. Morgan nappasi hänet kiinni ennen kuin hän ehti osua maahan.

"Kiitos", Reid mumisi käheästi ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa.

_I'm the king of the great escape, you're never gonna watch me checking out of this place. You're not gonna lose me 'cause the passion and the pain are gonna keep us alive someday._

Morgan yritti tovin turhaan ravistella rakastaan hereille ennen kuin juoksi ambulansseille. Vastahakoisesti hän luovutti Reidin lääkintämiehille, jotka kiikuttivat tämän samantien ambulanssin uumeniin. Morgan seurasi katseellaan, kun ambulanssi käynnistyi ja lähti pillit ulvoen pihasta.

_Yeah the passion and the pain are gonna keep us alive someday, someday..._


End file.
